Entracte
by Oh-eden
Summary: Quand Mikasa doit demander quelque chose, elle le fait avec les poings et Jean suit comme il peut.


**Attention, ce texte contient quelques spoilers pour le chapitre 31 du manga et l'épisode 23 de l'anime.**

L'attaque des Titans appartient à Hajime Isayama et je ne me fais évidemment pas d'argent en jouant avec ses personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jean détestait se lever tôt le matin.

À l'époque de son entraînement, il avait pris l'habitude de faire des petites siestes lors des cours rapportant le moins de points, afin de regagner de l'énergie pour le reste de la journée. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus se permettre cela, maintenant qu'il était rentré dans le bataillon d'exploration. Contrairement à certains de ses camarades, Jean n'était pas motivé par un esprit suicidaire et comptait bien survivre le plus longtemps possible à l'intérieur du pôle qu'il avait choisi. Aussi ne pouvait-il pas se permettre de se relâcher que ce soit au niveau mental ou physique.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait ce matin-là sur un des terrains d'entraînement accordé aux explorateurs, alors même qu'ils étaient rentrés en ville la veille. Sa première mission avait été désastreuse comme il le craignait, même s'il ne pouvait pas connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de celle-ci puisque les détails en étaient soigneusement gardés par le commandant Erwin et ses associés.

Le soldat aurait préféré rester quelques heures de plus sous la couette et se doutait que dans le futur, il ne tiendrait pas aussi bien sa résolution d'entretenir quotidiennement son corps mais en cet instant, qu'il l'ai voulu ou non, il avait dû se lever. Le stress de sa première fois à « l'extérieur » et de la rencontre avec l'effroyable Titan femelle ne l'avait pas tout à fait quitté de la nuit, l'avait réveillé à plusieurs reprises et tiré du lit dès l'aube. Les dires d'Armin et ses propres conjectures ne faisaient qu'assombrir le tableau.

Dans ces conditions, s'échauffer semblait être un bon moyen de se libérer l'esprit. Il exécuta donc quelques rapides exercices d'étirement avant d'aller courir sur la piste de terre sableuse où d'autres membres du bataillon se trouvaient déjà.

Respirant profondément à un rythme régulier, Jean se mit à enchaîner les tours en observant ses camarades. La plupart des visages lui étaient inconnus, certains ne semblaient pas trop éloignés de lui en âge mais aucun de ses amis de la cent-quatrième escouade ne se trouvait là.

Il se lassa rapidement de tourner en rond. La course ne l'ayant jamais passionné, le soldat se mettait généralement vite à penser à autre chose pour chasser son ennui et se déconcentrait alors aussitôt. Jean se força à finir son tour en cours avant de se diriger vers des cageots placés devant un entrepôt, où le personnel rangeait les haltères.

Autour de lui, les soldats bougeaient à leur rythme. Tandis que ceux qui avaient fini leur routine quittaient les lieux, de nouveaux explorateurs arrivaient pour se charger de leur entraînement après leurs corvées du matin, d'autres avaient l'air de s'être tout juste réveillés. Jean commençait à repérer des têtes familières.

Quand il aperçut la stature imposante et les fins cheveux noirs de Mikasa au loin, il arrêta un instant son exercice pour lui faire un signe de la main. Du temps de leur formation, elle se contentait de lui répondre d'un signe de tête poli lorsqu'il la saluait de loin mais aujourd'hui, elle se dirigea vers lui après l'avoir aperçu agiter le bras dans sa direction. Il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, car la piste de course était sur sa route.

« Bonjour Jean. »

Elle s'était arrêté juste en face de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine. L'adolescent resta planté quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire, surpris par cette réaction inhabituelle de la part de la jeune militaire.

« Oh, euh... Salut Mikasa », lança-t-il finalement d'une voix plate.

Sa camarade portait une chemise immaculée et un pantalon en tissu taillé de manière idéale pour une séance de sport. Fait rare, son écharpe fétiche ne pendait aujourd'hui pas à son cou. Jean, lui, n'avait pas encore pris le temps de changer son haut de la veille et portait un vieux short décoloré. Sa petite course d'endurance un peu plus tôt l'avait légèrement fait suer et il n'avait probablement pas l'air beau à voir. Il se demanda pourquoi diantre Mikasa avait dû venir lui parler précisément en cet instant plutôt qu'à un autre.

« Tu t'entraînes ? »

À ces mots, Jean se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas soulevé son haltère depuis au moins une minute. Aussitôt, il se remit en mouvement.

« Hmm, oui oui. Je m'entraînais », ajouta-t-il, inutilement, puisque la réponse était évidente.

Mikasa acquiesça et se recula légèrement pour avoir assez de place afin de faire ses propres exercices.

En la voyant exécuter sa série d'abdominaux quotidienne, Jean se demanda à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus sérieusement, pourquoi elle était venu lui parler. Mikasa n'était pas quelqu'un qui se livrait souvent à discuter de banalités, faire la causette n'était pas son fort ni un de ses centres d'intérêt et elle ne semblait pas vouloir chercher à changer cet état de fait.

Il trouvait donc particulièrement étrange qu'elle ait décidé de venir l'aborder, apparemment sans raison. Sa question ressemblait à une tentative pathétique d'établir la conversation, qu'elle avait rapidement abandonné ensuite.

Observant le visage fermé de l'asiatique entre deux soulevés d'haltère, Jean établit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air satisfaite. Elle ne semblait pas en colère non plus, plutôt ennuyée, voir agacée, s'il lisait correctement son expression.

Même si, à son grand désarroi, il n'avait pas exactement été proche d'elle pendant leurs trois années d'entraînement, passer toutes ses journées dans le même cadre lui avait permis d'arriver à la comprendre un minimum. Aussi, Jean pensait ne pas se tromper dans son interprétation.

La conclusion la plus probable qu'il tirait de ses observations était que Mikasa avait besoin de lui demander quelque chose. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet directement, avec son tact légendaire, en y réfléchissant un peu davantage il voyait bien quelques possibilités. L'adolescente était quelqu'un de très autonome et indépendante qui aimait régler ses problèmes par elle-même, s'il s'agissait donc d'une histoire personnelle, elle serait sûrement réticente à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. À moins qu'il ne se soit agit de...

Comme dans un rêve, Jean revit la scène cauchemardesque se dérouler, floue et incroyablement lente. Le bras musclé de chair à vif se déplaçant dans l'air en direction de son câble et lui, dans les airs, à sa merci, incapable d'attaquer sa nuque protégée par l'autre bras.

Mikasa était très proche d'Armin, peut-être sa venue avait-elle un rapport avec les déductions que celui-ci avait partagé avec Jean la veille, à l'entrée de la forêt d'arbres géants. Dans ce cas là, la raison pour laquelle elle ne continuait pas sa conversation était la présence des autres militaires autour d'eux, qui s'avérait gênante.

Seul problème dans l'équation : il aurait été beaucoup plus logique qu'Armin vienne le trouver lui-même pour en discuter si cela avait été le cas. Le soldat en venait à se demander s'il ne perdait pas les pédales à cause du stress et laissait son imagination l'emporter trop loin.

« Armin et Eren ne sont pas avec toi ? C'est plutôt inhabituel. Ils sont de corvée ? » questionna Jean pour relancer la conversation et se renseigner. Il espérait que sa voix paraissait assez naturel, cela aurait été un comble, de se retrouver à être encore moins à l'aise que Mikasa pour bavarder.

Celle-ci fit non de la tête, sans même ralentir une seconde dans la série de tractions qu'elle venait d'entamer.

Voilà qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Il avait espéré savoir si Armin était occupé, ce qui aurait expliqué la présence de Mikasa à sa place. Le geste de sa camarade ne confirmait ni n'infirmait sa suspicion.

La première de promotion lui épargna le risque d'avoir à demander si elle voulait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans un endroit plus calme –une très mauvaise perspective s'il ne s'exprimait pas correctement– en lui parlant à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu veux réviser le combat au corps à corps ? »

Alors qu'elle lui posait la question, elle désigna du doigt un espace isolé de la cour d'entraînement qui servait à cet effet.

Jean déglutit et acquiesça. Ses réflexions commençaient à lui sembler plus crédibles. Ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, tout en se prenant une bonne raclée en prime. Quelle joie. D'abord le bataillon d'exploration et maintenant un entraînement contre Mikasa, il en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas masochiste au fond.

Il manqua de sourire à cette idée, puis se dépêcha de rattraper sa partenaire qui avait déjà traversé le terrain et se mettait en position pour le combat. Jean inspira profondément tout en prenant place lui aussi, essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas mordre la poussière en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Mikasa attaqua avec une vivacité effrayante. Même quand elle n'utilisait pas l'outil de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, la jeune femme possédait une rapidité que peu de monde égalait. Jean para le premier coup juste à temps, sentant la douleur passer lorsque son bras rentra en contact avec la main serrée de son adversaire. Il allait se retrouver constellé de bleus s'il tentait d'écarter les poings de Mikasa à la légère.

Jean évita aisément les deux attaques suivantes en reculant, cherchant à trouver son rythme et à contre-attaquer. Sa troisième tentative d'esquive fut moins probante et le bras de Mikasa lui frôla le nez. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte, à croire qu'elle lui en voulait.

Profitant d'une pause entre deux coups, il tenta d'attaquer le flanc droit de la jeune femme qui était à sa portée mais Mikasa bloqua facilement son poing avec sa paume. Non seulement elle possédait une puissance et une rapidité incroyable mais elle restait aussi très précise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas affrontée en exercice de combat et il peinait à se réhabituer à sa vigueur.

Après sa tentative d'offensive ratée, il recula à nouveau pour réfléchir à une meilleure tactique. Jean était plus grand que Mikasa, de quelques centimètres seulement mais cela lui donnait une portée légèrement supérieure dont il pouvait essayer de profiter.

Premièrement, il fit une feinte sur la droite pour tester la réaction de son adversaire. Elle ne mordit pas à l'hameçon mais il parvint à détourner brièvement son regard sur le côté. Sans s'approcher, il envoya son pied gauche contre sa cheville pour la faire basculer. Le coup porta et Mikasa glissa.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réussit à utiliser son autre pied pour se réceptionner et aussitôt plonger vers lui, bras en avant, pour le plaquer au sol.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se positionner de manière à ne pas mal tomber, puis il sentit le choc de son dos contre la terre. Elle allait attraper ses mains pour le bloquer définitivement quand Jean, qui peinait à retrouver son souffle, l'interrompit.

« Hé, je crois qu'il serait temps de me dire ce que tu veux, non ? »

Son intervention la ralentit légèrement et il en profita pour lui lancer un coup de genou dans le bas du ventre, puis la retourner sur le côté afin de reprendre le dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, le corps parfaitement entraîné de Mikasa lui permettait d'encaisser sans problème ce genre de coups et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se remettre de la surprise. Violemment, elle le repoussa d'un bras, tout en attrapant son poignet de sa main libre et le retournant dans son dos, le clouant effectivement au sol, sans possibilité d'échappatoire.

Jean grinça des dents devant le retournement de situation et compta silencieusement les cinq secondes qui auraient donnés la victoire à Mikasa dans un exercice surveillé et lui auraient fait lâcher prise. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le chiffre quatre, sa camarade prit la parole.

« Tu parles trop, Jean. »

Ces mots, prononcés d'un ton ferme et froid le firent frémirent. Les cinq secondes étaient passées et elle le relâcha. Il se releva lentement, massant son poignet. L'asiatique le regarda faire, pensivement.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose oui ou non ? » questionna Jean un peu agacé de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en revenir.

Elle semblait prête à dire quelque chose puis secoua la tête comme si elle avait changé d'avis. Elle passa sa main devant son cou mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas son écharpe et laissa retomber son bras contre sa cuisse. Puis elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Je n'ai pas apprécié ta manière de parler, avant le début de la mission, quand tu m'as dit que tout le monde n'était pas prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour Eren comme moi. »

Il fut un peu surpris par le sujet abordé mais n'hésita pas à répondre sincèrement.

« C'est pourtant bien la vérité.

—Je le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas ce dont que je parle. Et je n'avais pas menti parce que je voulais qu'ils protègent Eren sans savoir... »

Jean en avait bien conscience, si elle avait caché la vérité c'était simplement pour protéger Eren du savoir qu'il avait inconsciemment attaqué son amie. Mais même avec de bonnes raisons, lui cacher cet état de fait était mal d'un point de vue moral.

Le soldat décida cependant de ne pas aborder ce point, il faisait suffisamment confiance à Mikasa pour comprendre les fautes de son mensonge, malgré le fait qu'elle cherchait à se défendre actuellement. La jeune femme était perfectionniste et avait la tête bien sur les épaules en général –quoique quand il s'agissait d'Eren, son champ de vision se rétrécissait– aussi elle n'était pas du genre à commettre plusieurs fois la même erreur.

À la place, il se concentra sur l'avancement de la conversation.

« Désolé si je t'ai mal comprise. De quoi est-ce que tu parles précisément alors ? »

Pendant ce temps, Mikasa s'était remise en position de combat et Jean l'avait imité par réflexe.

Quand elle l'attaqua, ce fut cependant avec douceur, sans placer ni force ni rapidité dans ses coups. Son camarade les para de manière identique, sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« La manière dont tu as dit que je voulais sacrifier ma vie pour Eren. Tu as fait la même chose le soir de la cérémonie de fin d'année, en essayant de pousser Eren à me demander de ne pas le rejoindre dans la bataillon d'exploration. »

Il commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir et retint avec difficulté un soupir, c'était là un sujet sur lequel ils n'allaient certainement pas être d'accord et pourtant, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de répondre. Mikasa continuait d'exécuter ses mouvements d'art-martiaux au ralenti, tout en parlant.

« J'ai l'impression, quand tu dis ça, que tu es en train de critiquer mes choix et je n'apprécie pas que tu te mettes en travers de ma route ainsi. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes. »

Son poing entra en contact avec la paume de Jean. Cette fois-ci elle poussa légèrement, avec davantage de force, provoquant des picotements contre sa peau. Il pouvait parfaitement ressentir la texture, la taille et la chaleur de la main appartenant à la personne qu'il aimait.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un entraînement ou un exercice mais à un échange, une forme de communication étrange. Comme si Mikasa essayait de lui faire mieux parvenir ses volontés au contact de ses poings.

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Je critique tes choix et ce comportement suicidaire, parce que je pense que c'est stupide. »

Et voilà, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir comme un idiot et de balancer la vérité sans aucun tact, comme il le faisait depuis toujours, que ce soit pour critiquer les fautes des autres ou montrer qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ses propres défauts, se rendant ainsi terriblement antipathique aux yeux de plusieurs de ses camarades.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir. Je n'ai envie de voir personne mourir ! »

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à tous ceux qu'il avait vu périr lors de la première expédition, lors de la bataille de Trost. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Marco.

« Se battre juste pour se sacrifier, se battre pour mourir, c'est complètement absurde ! »

Jean ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant cet instant mais les coups de Mikasa s'étaient progressivement accélérés. Elle n'y mettait pas sa force maximale mais il se retrouvait peu à peu acculé, parant et esquivant avec difficulté les attaques qui pleuvaient sur lui, reculant de plus en plus.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je devrais me battre pour vivre ? » la voix de la militaire était aussi tranchante que le fil de ses épées quand elle les maniait et l'adolescent pouvait sentir derrière son regard sombre la rage contenue qui s'y cachait.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle attendait. Peut-être le défiait-elle d'oser dire oui. Pour quelle raison, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être s'agissait-il de toute à fait autre chose.

Alors il répondit par la vérité. Comme toujours.

« Honnêtement, si possible je préférerais ne pas avoir à me battre mais là, je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre choix donc oui. »

D'une balayette, elle le fit tomber par terre.

« Si tu ne voulais pas voir de morts ou avoir à te battre, tu aurais dû choisir les brigades spéciales !

—Je ne pouvais pas faire ça... Parce que je n'avais pas envie de mourir comme Marco. »

Mikasa l'observa un instant silencieusement. Il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour se relever et elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à l'attaquer davantage.

« Moi je pense que cela revient au même. Se battre pour mourir, se battre pour vivre. Tout est lié au fait que nous cherchons à donner un sens à notre existence dans ce monde. »

À nouveau, elle amena sa main près de son cou, comme pour effleurer le tissu de l'écharpe qui n'était pas là.

« Évidemment, je ne cherche pas à mourir, si possible, je m'arrangerais toujours pour me battre et survivre afin de protéger ma famille. Je suis simplement aussi prête à mourir pour elle s'il le faut. »

Jean se passa la main à l'arrière du crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux clairs au passage. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... »

L'adolescent se doutait déjà bien qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, aussi il n'était pas spécialement déçu d'avoir confirmé ce fait après avoir essayé de lui donner son propre avis. Cela lui convenait ainsi, même si la vérité ne lui plaisait pas.

« Ceci dit, je ne peux pas vraiment te promettre de ne plus faire de commentaires à ce sujet, dans le cas où je considérerais que tu aurais inutilement mise ta vie en danger. »

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules, ce qu'il considéra comme une petit victoire. Il allait se relever quand elle se remit à parler.

« Bien, maintenant que cela est dit, je peux passer au sujet qui m'intéresse. Je dois t'informer que je suis venue te chercher pour une mission particulière. »

À ces mots, Jean s'immobilisa, un genou encore à terre, l'autre jambe à moitié relevée. L'information mit un certain temps avant d'être correctement reçue et assimilée.

Quand Mikasa s'était mise à parler de ce qu'elle lui reprochait, il avait conclut qu'il s'agissait de la raison derrière sa venue et que ses théories n'avaient été que le résultat d'une paranoïa faisant suite à sa première sortie. Cependant, il y avait apparemment autre chose qu'elle souhaitait lui demander et il se mettait à nouveau à cogiter sur des idées farfelues.

Mikasa le regarda fixement quelques instants avant de lui expliquer la nature de sa mission.

« Il faut que tu te fasses passer pour Eren. »

Son cerveau s'arrêta une seconde dans un recoin tordu de son esprit qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour avant de passer au blanc total.

« Quoi ? » parvint-il à demander finalement.

Il arborait probablement une expression stupide mais l'incongruité de la situation était telle qu'il ne s'en souciait même pas. Le soldat en avait même oublié de finir de se relever et se trouvait toujours à genou, face à sa camarade au regard mesuré.

« Je suppose que tu es au courant de l'arrestation prévue d'Eren à cause de l'échec de l'expédition à laquelle nous avons participé ?

—Oui mais aucune date n'a encore été donnée... Attends, ne me dit pas que...»

Jean se rappela soudainement qu'il était encore accroupit et se redressa précipitamment. Il était tout à fait possible que les hautes instances aient décidé de régler l'affaire complètement avant d'en informer les citoyens.

« Nous aurions seulement besoin que tu le remplaces pour un certain temps durant le passage du chariot entre deux murs, assura Mikasa, ensuite, si la mission échoue, Eren reprendra sa place et tu pourras partir. »

Il était clair au ton de sa voix qu'un échec lui semblait inacceptable. Jean jeta rapidement des coups d'œils aux environs pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était approché pour les écouter. Sa camarade y avait déjà sûrement fait attention mais il préférait être prudent.

« Quelle mission ? Qui l'a planifiée et pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'Eren pour cela ?

—Ce sont principalement le major Erwin, Armin et la chef d'escouade Hansi qui ont mis en place le projet. Si nous ne sommes pas dans le faux, et je doute sérieusement que ce soit le cas, nous pourrons renverser la défaite précédente en victoire et accorder plus de temps à Eren.

—Donc... tu veux dire que cela à un rapport avec le Titan Femelle ? »

L'acquiescement de sa camarade le fit déglutir, il n'osa pas demander qui donc ils pouvaient bien soupçonner parmi toutes les personnes qui s'étaient trouvées à Trost lors de l'attaque des titans. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir envie de le savoir, au vu des chances qu'il se soit agit de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Cependant, cette mission s'avérerait sûrement très importante pour l'avenir de l'humanité dans son affrontement contre son prédateur naturel et comme il avait déjà décidé de se donner au maximum, il ne pouvait évidemment pas reculer devant cette occasion. Ce n'était pas comme si son rôle semblait particulièrement compliqué, même si devoir se faire passer pour cet imbécile suicidaire d'Eren avait de quoi titiller méchamment son ego.

« Si comme tu me le dis, il n'y a aucun danger, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Même si je ne vois pas en quoi je ressemble à l'autre idiot...

—Vous avez à peu près la même carrure et possédez tous les deux un sale regard. »

L'expression imperturbable de Mikasa compliquait toujours la tâche de déceler ses remarques ironiques. Jean préféra ne pas relever.

« Merci d'avoir accepté », ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec une douce trace de reconnaissance dans le ton de sa voix.

Il acquiesça avec un début de sourire et tous deux s'apprêtèrent à quitter la zone d'entraînement.

« Dépêchons nous de rejoindre Armin maintenant, nous devons nous charger des derniers détails et je crois qu'il voulait te poser une question sur un détail particulier.

—Hein ? Quel genre de question ? Je me demandais justement pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui-même me faire la proposition. Il est si occupé que ça, pour ne pas pouvoir le faire même quand il voulait me demander quelque chose ?

—Pour la question, je crois qu'il s'agit plus d'une confirmation sur un élément qu'il cherchait à vérifier... Et il m'a chargé de te faire la proposition parce qu'il pensait que tu accepterais plus facilement dans ce cas. »

La réponse fit s'arrêter l'adolescent plusieurs secondes pour digérer l'information. L'embarras, la gêne et la colère lui firent monter le sang à la tête et ses ongles se crispèrent contre les paumes de ses deux mains. Le sale petit blondinet allait l'entendre, quand il le verrait, pour oser balancer des âneries pareilles en face de Mikasa. Il avait honte à la fois en tant que soldat exemplaire et jeune homme amoureux qui ne risquait pas d'oublier ce mauvais coup.

Comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, sa camarade s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna pour l'observer dans l'état pathétique où il se trouvait.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi », ajouta-t-elle, essayant de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas compris à quoi le vil stratège avait fait allusion.

Bien évidemment, Mikasa était une terrible menteuse et Jean laissa échapper un rire presque imperceptible, à la fois amusé et désespéré, en la regardant reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient quelle est la question qu'Armin voulait poser : ce n'est pas dit dans le manga mais j'ai pensé qu'il voudrait bien s'assurer que Marco avait été retrouvé sans son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et confirmer ce fait avec Jean, qui l'avait mentionné une fois, vu que cet élément est assez important.

Merci d'avoir lu. Un petit commentaire ?


End file.
